Night Of Lady Reaper
by Nzane
Summary: Mobian society is on a havoc after the incident in Acorn Castle. Nicole, Elias, and Sally are trying to figure out how to get the global community back in shape. Meanwhile, Cream and Amy are trying to find out what happened to Tails after the events on the Blue Typhoon but Honey the cat who took a terrifying ego with her from the Dark Dawn gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _If it's not sweet, then you're not wearing any honey!_ Girly girl, lovable, and crazy Honey the cat was famous for managing as ceo in her fashion shop called HC (Honey Clothing). Most people in Mobotropolis came to her shop to buy really nice fashion  
clothes. The passionate fashion designer cat goes crazy helping through each customer one by one to analyze, measure, and picture what clothes would make this lucky Mobian stand out. It was just her thing and she loved it! She was also a picture model  
as well. All while getting support from Mighty and now it is rumored that Tails was somehow linked to HC's sudden outburst of profit as a request to his mother. However, one day, somethings happened. HC was closed and Honey disappeared. Not long after  
that, much happened on Möbius. The entire world was draining of its life after what the Metarex did to its planet egg. Luckily, Sonic and friends had a giant ship and was able to stop them and the planet eggs were restored to each planet. They all  
gave credit to a friend that sacrificed herself for saving the universe restoring every planet's life energy. Meanwhile on Möbius however, not long after the Metarex crises, there was a bombing incident in Acorn Castle. Luckily everyone but one person  
survived. One of the members was dead from loss of blood from a bullet to the chest mysteriously while the building was on fire. There were rumors suggesting that Elias Acorn (King Of Acorn) is on suspicion that it could be that new "ghost" vigilante  
roaming around Mobotropolis. However no official information was revealed to the public. This event hit the whole mobian economy hard and caused a massive havoc on society, making Möbius become more darker and grittier. Three months later after the  
incident, there had been rumors all over, feared names of crime bosses, new villains rising, more thuggish like Mobians, and the environments getting dirtier. Even Sonic was having a tough time helping Nicole get Möbius back together. Everyone calls  
this time, _The Dark Dawn Of Möbius_. It was not called that for nothing. People consider this to be one of Mobius's darkest era's. Although not as devastating as Robotnik's impacts on the war, but how the society of Möbius itself changed. The  
most popular talk around this time was the red hooded ghostly figure that roamed around their streets. Scaring the souls out of criminals as a barbaric punisher. There were many names this creature was given. The Night Scowler, the Hooded Demon and  
much more. This figure was only just starting it's fame that there hasn't been a confirmed name for this person or whatever it is yet. However, out of the blue, HC was reopened for business and Honey was back on the public's eye. It was a massive  
shock to the people of Mobotropolis and questions and camera flashes were flying everywhere at her shop while she stood in public, smiling adorably like she always does.

"I didn't really wanna give anything away because that would just be spoiling! But I just figured HC could have used a little goody makeover!" The cat smiles cutely at the interviewer. "So I made it rest on a chair for a few months while I put its make  
up on but after all these terrible things that had been happening in the city," sounding almost overly sympathetic in a "sad" smile. "I just _knew_ this was the time to inflate the balloons, bake the cake, and reopen my big happy shop again! I'm  
sorry if there was any mess I made for being quiet! Y'see my father passed away recently." There was a slight silence that hit the crowd as they were in shock. "And for awhile I was being a not so happy Honey lately. Then later I thought to myself,  
'Wait! If I just dread myself in sorrow, then that's MY fault! Being dark is not sweet! And if I'm not being sweet, then I'm not wearing any honey!'" Everyone laughed and clapped as they were glad to see her back. However it was still weird the way  
she seems to be taking it and did her father really pass away? Research confirmed it was true but it was the way she delivered it. Honey was always known to be one that never stopped smiling even though when there are times where she actually really  
shouldn't be... and this was Mobotropolis so not much really cared. It could just be her trying not to think about it.

Amy was sitting on the edge of her seat on the couch watching all this happen live on TV.

"Honey!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering where she had went!"

"Who's Honey?" Cream asked, with her head tilted in confusion.

"The ceo of Honey Clothing! DUH! You seriously don't know who she is?" Amy said in a little shocked voice.

"I know what Honey Clothing is but I don't know Honey"

"I'm gonna go meet her tomorrow. I don't know if you wanna come." Cream opened her mouth to speak but before she could Sonic zoomed right behind them.

"Hey I need to ask you guys something" Sonic said, seeming a little concerned.

"Yeah sure!" Amy said in immediate interest.

"Have any of you two seen Tails?" Both of the girls blinked for a bit when they realized that they actually haven't seen him for almost two months.

"N... No actually," Amy replied.

"No..." Cream said sadly. "I haven't seen him since..." Sonic seemed to be catching their words carefully. Trying to gather every information he can.

"S-Since we landed the Typhoon. It's like he just vanished." Amy immediately interrupted Cream. Intently to avoid the touchy subject.

"I was worried you would say that..." Sonic said sadly. "Because I haven't seen him at all. There's one place I haven't checked yet and that's Mystic Ruins. Tell me when you guys had any contact with him..." Sonic then sped away and through the door leaving  
it swinging from his wind. Amy got up and went to close the door.

"I feel terrible that we didn't even notice..." Cream said while Amy came back and sat down.

"Yeah, I do too, girl" Amy admitted. "Just thinking of how he feels. I mean I miss her a lot too... I even spent a whole night crying after we landed." she laid her hand near Cream, leaning closely. "But I'm sure even Tails is trying to find ways to stay  
positive. After all, especially after what Cosmo did was a really REALLY great thing, I'm sure she wants us to stay happy and not mourn for her all day. Remember how much she didn't like it when she felt we were feeling down because of her?" Cream  
barely looked up and half smiled.

"I guess your right," Cream said.

"Wherever Cosmo is, she is probably very happy just like we should be," Amy said. Cream nodded. However, Cream also thought it was quite weird how the universe was saved right before the Dark Dawn of Möbius occurred. Cream then had a thought.

 _What if Cosmo is the Red Ghost? N-NO! How dare I think that?! Stop it, Cream!_ Cream shook her head.

"You okay?" Amy asked. Cream looked up and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she looked back down. Amy tilted her head and smiled, placing her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"It's just... when we were on our way back home, it was a real silent trip. Everyday, Tails woke up hoping it was all a bad dream..." Amy's eyes softened sadly and decided to just let Cream talk. She's probably been waiting to let this out. "I... I don't  
know how I could even do it but every time I had to remind him that it wasn't, you could see him trying to hold back his tears before he started shaking again."

Tears began to slowly seep from Cream's eyes. Amy remembered and closed her eyes sadly. "It was so sad... I just wished we could have gone home sooner so that he didn't have to keep looking at those monitors everyday while traumatize by Cosmo's passing.  
We had to remind him that he was a hero for what he did. I had to tell him my theory that the seed could be Cosmo. At least that made him a little hopeful. You could tell he was trying to stay strong."

Amy gave Cream a hug. Cream hugged back as she shakily sighed into the pink hedgehog's shoulder. "It was a very dark time for all of us. And apparently it left an impact on the world." She gently rubbed Cream's back. "But we're not alone. We fought and  
we won. That's what matters. Tails and Cosmo gave us another chance. A chance for us to keep going." Amy then looks Cream in the eyes and wipes her tear away. "Do me a favor and take this moment to be proud of yourself. That's all I ask"

"I am," Cream said softly. "Amy, I really am... but... I can't say I'm happy, if my friend is out there, crying alone."

"I'm sure Honey will cheer you up once we meet her tomorrow," Amy said, thinking about her personality. "She can be pretty crazy too!" She giggled. "Almost like a cartoon!" Cream slightly smiled but she was still concerned for Tails.

"Okay. I hope she's nice." Cream said.

"Oh she is!" Amy said. "Trust me! And..." Amy then laid her hand on Cream's hand. "We'll find out what's going on with our little rotorbutt..."

Cream's face lit up and laughed. " _Rotorbutt_?! You're so mean!" She giggled.

"But isn't he?!" Amy laughed.

In a dark and rainy night in Mobotropolis, a female violet hedgehog walked down a dark alleyway to take a shortcut to her destination.

"Tell them I will be at the gym by morning! It's too late to start working out around here!" the lady said in her phone still walking. "Well, you can never be too careful. I mean there's a lot of freaks out ther-" suddenly the lady screamed in surprise  
dropping her phone. Noticing that a mobian cat, a little shorter than her appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Her face was covered by her hair and darkness as she was staring down. The lady stood back for a moment and took a deep breath. "I...  
I'm so sorry" she breathed the words. "Are... are you okay? Do you need help?" she tried to get a glance at the cat's face. All she could see was her mouth.

" _Lady Reaper_..." the cat finally said.

"Huh?" Replied the hedgehog. Then she saw the little girl's mouth curve into a wide grin. Little sharp like teeth were revealed and sharp edges of two knifes slowly peeking out from both sides from behind her back. The hedgehog's eyes were widened and  
she took a step back.

"So, Patricia..." the cat said tauntingly tilting her head. "What was it on that little report you doodled about HC?" The hedgehog stood back.

"H-Honey? Is that you?"

"Why of COURSE it's me!" Honey sounded like a girl playing an evil character on stage but her appearance does a higher level. "Who _else_ has a cute little mini voice like I do? Even though you helped _RUINED_ me!" she growled, showing her teeth.  
"Well..." she completely held back her growl in a shrug. " _Almost_ ruined me..."

"Honey, I'm sorry" Patricia said sadly but still intimidated. "But you know what's about to happen. If it weren't me, it be someone else!"

"Like the Hooded Beast?" Honey giggled. " _Really_ now...? Is this regret I see? Funny how I find a younger fox to be more gutsy!"

"Just put the knives down, and we can disc-" Honey flipped the knives out and held them. Blades pointing at Patricia's direction.

"I think I'd rather hold on to them. Besides, you can never be too careful." Honey said innocently. She then spun around in a dance towards Patricia and a bright cut through the air flashed across the hedgehog's neck.

SLUTCH!

"There's a lot of freaks out there!" she said all cutely, looking over at her 'work of art' on the ground. She wagged her pointer finger in the air with her eyes closed as she mockingly said "Now you just take a breather and rest before you end up hurting  
anyone else's business with that clumsy head of yours!" She then sighed and looked at her now messy red knife. "Ugh. This isn't going to be a _sweet_ story on the paper now is it?"


	2. New Era

Chapter 1- Metarex Aftermath And Getting Use to A New Era

Despite it being a day in a time called a "Dark Dawn", it was a bright day at Cream's house. Bushes were spotted with roses. Flowers of all sorts were everywhere on the grass, gently swaying from the gentle wind. The sun was out and shining. Amy walked out and stretched with a long hum from the enjoyment of the fresh air gently feathering her skin. "You ready, Cream?" she called over.

"Yup!" Cream walked out blowing her long rabbit ears back as Cheese follows her.

"Chao chao!" He squeaked.

"So where are we going?" Cream asked.

"At HC Market in Mobotropolis. It's a big deal that she moved the store in the city, so it's probably gonna be crowded. Hm... Which makes me wonder if she struck a deal with Nicole..." Amy wondered. "Guessing she helped her moved."

"Maybe they're friends." Cream assumed. Cream looked down for a bit in thought then looked up as if a lightbulb popped from her head. "Hey, you think maybe Tails should come with us?!"

"Eh heh..." Amy laughed nervously. "Well, actually... Tails knew this girl too, you see."

Cream tilted her head in confusion. "What happened?"

"Well, see here... he and Honey was in a match tournament. She went a little rough on him while he was off guard in a way where he considered her a cheater. I would think he'd still have a grudge on her. So, it wouldn't be a good idea to have these two reunite but hey, that was pretty thoughtful of you!" Amy scratched her head. She remembered the times with Tails and Honey. In Amy's point of view, she'll admit that Honey didn't really know when to stop teasing Tails. Then again... it was Tails. The fox cub is the most adorable thing on the planet and irresistible to tease! Besides Cream, now that Amy looks at her.

"Umm... why are you looking at me like that?" Cream asked.

"Oh nothing." Amy replied.

"Wait... so how long ago was this?" Cream asked.

"About a year ago I think." Amy replied.

"Hmm..." Cream put her finger on her chin. "Yeah, I think Tails would have gotten over it by now, if that's the case."

Amy raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "You really can't get him off your mind right now, can't you?"

Cream then glared at Amy, blushing. "N-No! That's now what it's like!"

"Wait... don't tell me!" Amy's grin became more wide. Before Amy could make that assumption, Cream blushed like a cherry as she yelled out.

"Let's just go to HC!" Cream's shoulders raised as she looked down.

"Alrighty then..." Amy giggled. The two started walking down the hill from Cream's house, heading towards Mobotropolis. "But you SO have a crush on Tails."

"SHUSH!" Cream covered her mouth with her ears.

"Choo choo choo..." Cheese said a in a worried tone, glancing at Cream.

"Oh... yeah." Cream said he in reply.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"We should probably be a little careful of our surroundings in town. Considering what's been happening around the news." Cream insisted.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Gee, I was so excited about meeting Honey, I forgot about the messed up crimes that have been going on. Oh boy..." Amy made a worried face when she had a thought. "Now I'm worried for Honey. What if somebody breaks in and robs her?"

"True," Cream replied. "I wonder if she knows what the outside world has gone through lately. Then again, I'm sure Nicole wouldn't let that happen."

"Eh... then again and _again_... she's one brutal butt kicker!" Amy assured. "Even if someone were to try, they better do more than just threaten her!" Cream's eyes widened. Amy noticed and broke a sweat. So far everything she just told Cream made her assume she's just one crazy cat who loves clothes.

As they were getting close to the city, the sky grew gray. It was clear that the holo lynx does her best to keep the streets clean but her citizens are no help at all. Mobotropolis was getting duller and dirtier. Careless people kicked cans all over the streets and vandalizing property. The sidewalks went from a pestle white to a metal gray, the walls were smeared, and there were a few whiffs of smoking too. It was becoming from a nice and beautiful city to Nicole's city in Robotropolis Filter. Amy saw all this, and began to feel bad for Nicole. It's been a very rough time for the economy and she's probably having more work than she can take. This was not the city she gave to these people. Cream stuck close to Amy. Feeling the cold breeze on her bare arms, she was looking around, paranoid of followers or worse, muggers. Then she looked up on a rooftop. She almost thought she saw a red robed figure standing up there. She rubbed her eyes to focus on the figure. It was gone.

"WOW," Amy said in shock and a bit of sadness. "The city _is_ getting filthy..."

"... And a little spooky." Cream agreed. As they were walking by a dark alley, they can see a police tape fenced around it. They saw a bunch of MPD officers, detectives, and Nicole's mini drones over there, while a few camera flashes fired. Cream held Cheese for comfort as they were passing by the scene.

"Poor Nicole," Amy said sadly. "She would have never wanted her city to turn out like this."

"C-Can we walk a little faster?" Cream didn't like the sight where it's possible to see a dead body. Amy's eyes widened, remembering she's taking a younger girl with her. She grabbed Cream's hand and walked faster as she pleaded, while Cheese held her neck.

"Sorry, Cream!" Amy said in a straight face, taking her rabbit friend away from the scene as possible.

"N-No... it's okay" Cream said confidently. Cream knew she had seen worse. The cold and bloodshot eyes of her friend in the Typhoon. She remembered when the blue eyes that always light up in happiness became a shear cold glare of guilt and just immense anger. The ones that showed her what can change something as happy and innocent as her friend was.

Amy took a stop and looked around.

"I believe it's just around the corner behind the Detention Center." Amy theorized. They took a left and kept walking. As they kept walking, Cream took a listen at the gossip around the streets. She heard one mobian with a deep and rough voice talk.

"I met this drug lord around a shadowed corner. He carries these strange experiments. One of them is called Fear Dose. Nasty stuff. Makes you hallucinate real badly and drives you insane."

"Hallucinate?" A guy with a snarky voice spoke. "What does it make you see?"

"I hear it's like the same kind of experience as sleep paralysis. You see things that scars you for life. Some people saw black widows crawling up their body, getting jump scares by strange noises in their heads. There was this one guy he said he knew, that the man saw a doll just floating towards him. The guy was running like a real nut bag."

"How did the drug lord know that?" The snarky guy asked skeptically.

"'Because I've done this many times' he said. He calls himself Detective Sunshine."

"Detective Sunshine? Heh, yeah. Sounds like one of those new crazies..."

"Yeah. But hey. He's been paying real good money to his men. I hear he's always looking for new recruits."

"How much?"

"Rings are depending on hours... but once we start getting to banks... Ho Ho! Fun for everyone..."

"Huh..." The snarky thug looked pleased. "I'll look into it."

Cream's eyes widened as she was staring at the cement floor. She just heard a couple of likely to be criminals gathering to work for a crime boss. The rabbit girl stuck closer to Amy, trying to avoid a single chance of one of these men having a glance at her. Amy noticed Cream has been doing this for awhile now and smiles.

"Don't worry," Amy said laughingly. "I won't let anything hurt you."

 _"Amy...?"_ A soft voice ringed in behind them.

Cream looked over, while Amy looked behind her. It was a cat that wore a very intricate attire. Red hairband and elaborate white and laced cloth-like hair barrettes around her ponytails, along with a red dress with poofy shoulders, black straps on the cuffs, a black collar, a pair of white sharp like wings on the back, and white laces on the lower rim. Her dress also has black outlines around the waist and shoulders, and a black area on her front skirt with white fasteners. She also had white gloves with red backs and laced cuffs, black arm wrappers around her wrists and pointy black and red high-heeled boots. She smiled happily, holding her hands behind her back in excitement. Amy's face lit and she yelled

"HONEY!"

"AMY!" The cat yelled back. They then gave each other a big hug. "How long has it been?"

"I have no idea! You've disappeared for a bit!" Amy replied.

"Hello," Cream greeted a little nervously. The cat then looked over at Cream.

"Well hel- OH. MY. GOSH!" Honey exclaimed, clapping her hands on her cheeks. "Aren't you just the cutest little rabbit girl ever!" She ran over and hugged the rabbit. Squeezing her, VERY tightly. Making it hard for her to breath. Her eyes were big, trying not to squeal. Cheese was floating by hoping the cat doesn't catch him for  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"his cuteness. Cream was never so DEATH hugged by someone before.


	3. Sweet As Honey

"So!" Honey said after finally letting go of Cream who stroked her skirt and held her arm. "I take it that _you_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"are, Cream!" 

"Y-.. Yes!" Cream said politely, making sure Cheese stuck with her.

"She's a little nervous," Amy explained with a sympathetic smile. "We kinda passed by some weird scenes just recently."

"I know, this _city_!" Honey agreed. "The nice holo lady made it so nice but now it's all full of stranger danger!"

"Well, it's good to know we have at least _some_ good faces in this city!" Amy said while pinching Honey's cheeks. The cat giggled playfully. Both so happy that they've met again after so long. "You know, we were actually just going to visit you in your new HC!"

"Really now? What a coincidence!" She said wresting her chin on her fist. "So how've y'all been? It's been so long!" Honey asked with her hand on her hip.

"Okay..." Amy said a little lowly. "Let's just say there were... _massive_ ups and downs while we were in space." she sighed.

Cream made a quick "Mhm."

"But... it's also been a real good life lesson." Amy assured. "Right?" She looked at Cream.

"Mhm." Cream said again. Nodding.

Honey squinted at them. "You two look like you need some fairy dust," she said. "Let's do something together!" She clapped happily as it made the two jump a little. Cream held Cheese. "Today is my day off so we don't have to move a muscle! We've got a fancy restaurant near the mobo school, we got Nicole's fun land, the park, ice cream" she said while winking at Cream "or if you want, I could show you all some nice dresses at my shop! Cream's a newcomer, so there's some freshness!"

"Sure!" Amy said then looking back at Cream. "I'm sure your mom won't mind as long as I'm here with you. Remind me to give her a call,"

"Okay," Cream said. Cream was definitely being the shy one here. Then, she saw that Honey could tell that both she and the pink hedgehog seemed a little toned down a bit unusually.

"You two okay?" Honey asked sympathetically. "You all look so bummed! How much sleep did you two get?"

"It has been a long couple of months." Amy explained while keeping up the smile. "Everyone's still thinking about the Typhoon adventures and its aftermath."

"It sounds like it was one emotional ride." Honey replied. "Everyone made it safely though, right? Everybody made it?" Cream looked down. Wishing the cat didn't ask that.

"Well..." Amy tried to take it calmly, now forcing her smile and breaking a sweat. "Every mobian did."

"What about Shadow?"

"Oh he's back... um... long story!" Amy chuckled nervously.

Cream tried to hold back her tears. Once mentioned, it's hard to think about the Typhoon evens without having all the feelings about the sadness swell back up.

She then noticed Honey looking at her with a tilted head. She had her finger to her chin. As if thinking.

"How about this. I'm gonna throw a fundraiser for those who were involved in the space incident." She said as Cream and Amy shockingly felt this new character from Honey. Looking at her with surprise. Her mouth was in a straight line and her head was slightly downwards while keeping the eyes locked onto theirs. "You two will be in charge of names, and I'll set up the whole charity system. My Honey senses are telling me you're all not getting the cake you so deserve."

"Whoa!" Cream yelled.

"You're kidding..." Amy said with a tremble.

"Come on!" Honey said throwing her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna do _something_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"nice while I'm on a good mood! Not really fun when you're the only one living the life!"

Cream looked at Amy who had her mouth hung over as her pupils were shrunken from shock.

"H-Honey... I... don't know what to say..." Amy said softly. "You don't have to do this."

"Now, now." Honey said sassily, eyes closed, wagging her finger up. "I'm only sharing my little bit of candy treats! Saying "no" would be like telling a cute Girl Scout to get lost!" Cream giggled at how Honey said it. Amy was definitely right about the cartoony part about her.

"But I have to ask," Amy asking almost in concern. "Why would you do this? We just... this is just a reun-"

"It's complicated," Honey interrupted nodding. She then fiddled with her nails and glanced at them. "I just... I've been going through some changes." She said all that with the cat smile locked on her face.

"Changes?" Amy asked.

"Mhm!" Honey said innocently.

"Wow, I mean you were such a dork back then..."

Honey giggled at Amy's comment.

"You've really matured... What is this?" She asked in astonishment.

"Like I said," Honey shrugged glancing around. "Complexity. Changes."

"Dark secrets huh?" Amy jokingly grinned darkly. Honey giggled. She then grinned back sinisterly.

"Ooh who knows?" she said evilly, fiddling her claws. "I _am_ filled with many mysteries!" Cream smiled a little but was beginning to wonder about what has been said. The  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"changes and complexity were a little concerning.

"So where's Tails? Does he not hang out with girls anymore or what?" Honey said all of sudden. Cream was stunned to hear his name from her mouth. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... how should I put this?" Amy started, looking down before facing Honey again. "Something happened and he ended up in the hospital. He was alive but after bringing him back home he disappeared. He just... he was just gone. He's actually been gone for awhile. We don't know where he is exactly. It's been two months." Honey's eyes widened as the hand on her hip fell.

"Oh... what happened?" She asked seeming unusually concerned for the twin tailed fox. "Is he okay? Are you saying he's gone missing?"

"He's been going through a really dark path. Sonic has been searching all over for him and came up with nothing. We... We think he may have gone missing." Amy said worryingly.

"Oh my..." Honey looked down. "Wh... Why would he...?"

"We had a friend." Cream spoke softly. Finally breaking her quietness. "A really good friend. A friend who you consider her family. She was a plant like the Metarex were but she was the good one. Her sacrifice was part of the reason this universe is still in one piece. Tails... took part of that sacrifice. He was very close to her and... yeah" she stopped. Amy was shocked that Cream managed to explain all that confidently.

"It did a number on his feelings." Amy helped continue. "He hadn't really spoken to us since it happened. We gave him some alone time after awhile but now..." Amy sighed. "He's gone missing..." Honey held her heart. Eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "I... had no idea."

"Maybe," Cream spoke "If you want to help us, maybe you can start by creating a search party for Mr. Tai-"

"Absolutely!" She said immediately. "Umm..." she continued a little shakily, about to discuss her plans. Cream was stunned again. Based on what she heard from Amy, she didn't think Honey would be so determined to find who was once considered her rival. She looked at Amy who returned the glance, acknowledging even she's a little confused about this too.

"We'll think about it, Honey." Amy said before the cat freaked out. "We're gonna see what Sonic comes up with and if nothing, we'll talk about it." She then forced a smile. "Right now, we're just glad to see you."

Honey blinked and remembered why they all met. She then nodded in agreement and was back in the cute smile. "Let's go and find something to eat," Honey decided.

"Alright!" Amy said happily, then looks at Cream. The rabbit had a blank face staring into space. The pink hedgehog raises her eyebrow.

What was going on in the Cream's mind however that Amy didn't know was that she was reminded she was still in a mysterious city when she was looking over a rooftop behind Honey. The little rabbit swore she saw the robed figure again walking out of sight.

Suddenly, her wandering was interrupted when she heard her name being called.

"Cream?" Amy waved her hand at Cream's face. The rabbit shook her head and puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. Honey giggled innocently at Cream's little wander.

But Cream was still concerned the fact she might have seen the same figure twice. She would have pointed it out to Amy by now but she didn't feel too comfortable with Honey to explain it in front of her yet, plus she wanted to get out of the dark subjects after having one of Tails and Cosmo.

The three agreed to head over to the Pizza place, at an area away from the dark ends of the city. They sat by usually red booth seats with a round table with a half pepperoni Pizza for Amy and Honey and the other half of the same but with spinach for Cream.

For as long as they were having idle conversation, Honey was quite the sassy character. Few moments where she tells stories of her proud moments as she flicks her hair in sass, and throws her wrist carelessly.

"And that's how me and Armadillo brought HC to life!" Honey mumbled while pulling a bite of her slice of Pizza with her teeth caught in a long stretched out cheese.

"Amy told me that Mr. Tails helped you out on that too?" Cream she said while covering her mouth as she chewed.

"From what I heard, it was a rumor," Amy added, looking at Honey. "Is it true?"

"Mmm!" Honey chewed and swallowed before she spoke. "Yeah in fact. HC was really in a bad situation at the time... I had to earn money to pay this and that and some fees were due, some were late... yadda yadda!" She then scooted up. "Then this one day came, right? I was sitting down. On the computer.

Then out of nowhere, someone knocked on the door and said,

"Is this Honey Cat?"

"Why yes! Come in!" I said, because you know, I'm always welcoming guests. Anyways, so I saw this beautiful chipmunk redhead come in.

Turns out that it was Princess Sally! She was just walking up to my desk with such a nice smile and I was sitting there like,

"Oh! Well, good morning!" I was making such a big grin on my face! I was so stunned! She then gave me a smile and told me who she was like,

"Hello, Honey. My name is Sally Acorn." And I was just sitting there nodding like,

"Mhm. Yeah. I know who you are!" I said as I was still grinning so stupidly!

"So, it would seem that your system has not been doing well as according to one of our freedom fighters." I was a little confused at first and then she said, "Well, you see here... I gave Tails a project that gives his share of a big check of 500k rings. He completed the project with much success... however he gave me a request"

My expression grew in a massive shock. I was thinking in my head, "NO... did he?... No he couldn't have."

"Tails has decided," Sally announced, "To donate 70% of his share to your company"

And from there on... I was gripping my seat, piercing the fabric with my claws. I was in great shock. I did NOT know what to say! I felt like the poor fox just literally donated his gold heart to me! I tried to tell her,

"No, no! Please! That's okay! Let him keep the rings!"

"Honey... it's already been done."

"OH MY GOSH! Where is he?! I WANNA SEE HIM! O.M.G I wanna see him so bad!"

And then that is how Tails carved the biggest smile my company has ever had!"

Amy looked at Honey stunningly, while Cream was grinning at the heartwarming story.

"Wow..." Amy said. "That's incredible!"

"Oh, Mr. Tails!" Cream fawned. "He was always so nice..."

"Yeah..." Honey looked down a little sadly. "It's a shame I couldn't pay him back. I don't see him around anymore and especially now that I've heard what's happened to him, I really wanna give him a massive hug!"

"I had no idea you and Tails became good friends," Amy said. "I mean after what happened, you know?"

"Oh... yeah" Honey threw her wrist in a whatever gesture. "That's all in the past now!"

Amy remained a little skeptical about this story however. Based on what Honey said, Tails did this six months ago before the Typhoon had even launched. If this were true, then how come Tails never bothered to mention about Honey while on board? Amy didn't think too much of it for that it didn't really bother her that much.

After she was done hearing the story about Tails, Cream grabbed another slice of her Pizza. When she pulled her slice off, she then saw something that completely caught her attention. Under the greasy slice on the brown paper was a drawing of a thin black symbol that looked like a down arrow with two downward triangles in the center. The top of it had long pointed ears while the corners of the arrow resembled whiskers. It all looked like one mean looking sinister face. Cream put her slice down and tapped Amy for her attention. The pink hedgehog looked at the rabbit as she was pointing.

"Um... Wh... what is that?" Cream said pointing at the drawing. Amy saw the symbol and quirked her eyebrow.

"The heck?" Amy reacted. Honey leaned over to take a closer look at the symbol. She seemed hesitant to say anything about it.

"It looks... creepy," Cream mumbled, holding Amy's arm, while Cheese held Cream's shoulder, watching it too.

"It's probably just an employee's signature" Amy assured. However, to Cream the lines looked too perfect to be just anyone's signature. Like it was stamped. She then noticed how Honey didn't make a comment about it as she continued to eat her pizza.

Again, Cream remembered the possibility that she could be stalked by the red ghost.


End file.
